


Heroes

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Day 3, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Gen, OdaibaWeek2016, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the relationship of the original 8 digidestined and their family. </p><p>Made for Day 3 of Odaiba Week 2016<br/>Theme: Unsung Heroes (and villains) [Celebrating Minor Characters]</p><p>Prompts from: http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/122748373772/parenting-writing-prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiroaki and Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> Family is such a wonderful topic for me. I mean I could talk about my family and how much I love and hate them (XD) for hours. So I chose that as the theme called out for minor characters and who else but the family of the Main Characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Will be also posted on ff.net under Heartsofhopeandlight after a few hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroaki knows he's not the best father around. But if there's something he's sure off, Yamato's learnt from his mistakes.

Drabble 1: For Hiroaki Ishida and Yamato Ishida

**Prompt:**

_The parents have to face people accusing them of being a bad influence on the kid._

* * *

 

 

 _“Have you no shame? Divorcing your wife and separating your children”_ ,

_“I’m sure his son will end up just like him. Horrible”_

 

He knows he isn’t the best father and he’s damn sure he hasn’t been around that much to see him grow up, but if there’s two things he’s sure of, is that, yes, he’s probably a bad influence to his son. He’s left him to do the chores; he’s always so busy and actually, he’s left Yamato to grow up independently.

But if there’s something he’s sure of? Yamato’s not ending up like him. He’s better than that. 


	2. Shin, Shuu and Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of brothers all go grocery shopping after they find out their youngest brother hasn't been eating properly.

Drabble 2: For Shin Kido, Shuu Kido and Joe Kido

**Prompt:**

_The family goes grocery shopping together._

* * *

 

 

"I cannot believe that you are sacrificing your health for an exam," Shin said, dragging Joe inside the car. “Seriously though Joe, you can’t do this again okay—you look like you’re ready to faint.” Shuu scolded the youngest.

“But I need to pass this exam—I don’t wanna be a disappointment to you guys…” the youngest mumbled. The two brothers already knew that that was the case and sighed. Shuu shoved a basket in front of Joe.

“Carry it, let’s get some groceries and we’ll cook your favorite okay?” he said ruffling his brother’s hair.

They’re already proud anyway.


	3. Masami, Kae and Koushiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll love him as much as they will love their birth son. Because love is not about blood anyway.

Drabble 3: For Masami Izumi, Kae Izumi and Koushiro Izumi

**Prompt:**

_How does the kid feel about the possibility of having a sibling?_

* * *

 

 

To say that Koushiro was sad was an understatement, he was beyond insecure and actually a little depressed. His parents—no adoptive parents have announced that Kae Izumi was 2 weeks pregnant and felt that his presence was no longer needed.

After all, why have a kid with no actual relation to you than your own right?

But when two pairs of arms wrapped themselves on his body, he knew that what he was worrying about was void. His parents, regardless of being biological or not has always been there for him.

And they have no plans of stopping now.


	4. Yuuko and Taichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some children often cause ruckus when they are feeling neglected. Taichi was not exempted from this fact.

Drabble 4: For Yuuko Yagami and Taichi Yagami 

**Prompt:**

_The child gets in trouble at school_

* * *

 

 

Yuuko knows that she has been a lot busier than usual, especially since Hikari was born; the kid was sick almost every week and it has taken the toll on her body. She had regretted not giving attention to her first born, Taichi. She especially regretted not going to his soccer match the other day.

“Mrs. Yagami, Taichi has just punched a boy in his class” so when she received that message, she immediately ran to school.

“I punched him because he said you didn’t care enough to watch my match.” Yuuko sighed, and hugged his little frame. “I’m sorry.”


	5. Susumu and Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a father to do when his Princess brings home an aspiring Prince Charming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho this has implied takari--

Drabble 5: For Susumu Yagami and Hikari Yagami

**Prompt:**

_The child brings home a ~~new~~ friend_

* * *

 

 

When Susumu first saw Takeru entering the house for the first time—not as a best friend but a suitor, he knew he had to prepare himself.

Hikari was his Princess, his only daughter and he had prepared himself mentally for this moment all his life, he knew his daughter was beautiful and would probably have a thousand suitors but all those preparation did not work as he saw his daughter smile and blush at her childhood friend.

“Papa, so what do you say?” she asked shyly, _hoping I’d say yes._

How could I not with that smile?

“Yes.”


	6. Keisuke, Satoe and Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi becomes insecure about her looks after she gets sick for days. Her parents think otherwise.

Prompt 6: For Keisuke Tachikawa, Satoe Tachikawa and Mimi Tachikawa 

**Prompt:**

_The child is sick and the parents take ~~turns taking~~ care for them._

* * *

 

 

If there could only be one thing that Keisuke and Satoe agreed upon, it was that their daughter was beautiful.

Their shared adoration for their daughter was something they would never fail upon.

Even if Mimi was under four blankets, pale, her hair was a mess, she was wearing no makeup and she was coughing and sneezing around the place. She felt awful.

“Mama, Papa! I don’t feel beautiful at all” Mimi said after her mother has fed her soup and her father had given her medicine.

Satoe and Keisuke smiled, “Oh, but you are.” They replied, kissing her head.


	7. Haruhiko, Toshiko and Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora talks over something she has been trouble about with her parents.

Drabble 7: For Haruhiko Takenouchi, Toshiko Takenouchi and Sora Takenouchi

**Prompt:**

_The kid wants to talk to their parents about their future education._

* * *

 

 

Sora knew that her mother and father had always had different opinions on what her future occupation should be, her father being an anthropology professor and researcher while her mother being a flower specialist.

She gathered her parents during dinner, “Papa, Mama, there’s something I have to tell you about—well my future… education.” She admitted quietly.

She had the attention of her parents as they looked at her, “What is it dear?” her mother asked.

“I still don’t have anything in mind” and it was silent.

“It’s okay.” Her father said, “Take your time,” and they both embraced her.


	8. Natsuki and Takeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru has an upcoming basketball match and he's not sure if his ever-busy mother will make it. So he doesn't ask.

Drabble 8: For Natsuki Takaishi and Takeru Takaishi 

**Prompt:**

_One of the parents needs to choose between their work and the child’s ~~science fair (or something similar)~~ basketball match_

* * *

 

 

Takeru came home one day, a ticket in his hand. His mother was too busy tapping on her computer to notice. His coach told the team to invite their parents over for the City Championships; his mother hasn’t attended any of them and he doubts she’ll start now.

Sighing, he simply threw the ticket into his table and changed clothes for the tournament.

“I’m leaving!”

Natsuki noticed the sad tone of his son and opted to go to his room to see a crumpled ticket.

She frowned, immediately closed her computer and ran.

She was not missing it this time.


End file.
